


Diapason

by Lilith888



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: E se Harry dopo aver colpito Draco con il Sectumsempra non si bloccasse?Se Piton non arrivasse ma fosse lui con la sua magia, selvaggia e primitiva, a salvare Draco?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Diapason

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diapason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628928) by [Lilith888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888). 



“Batti, batti per me”. 

Sono qui, nell’oscurità, e l’unica cosa che cerco, che voglio, è il battere del tuo cuore. 

Sei qui, di fronte a me, in questo luogo che non è spazio o tempo, ma solo assenza, e anche il tuo corpo sta svanendo. Percepisco il freddo farsi largo dentro di me, un gelo che è solo il riflesso del tuo, che ha rubato tutto il calore del tuo sangue e ora sta affondando in me. Potrei lasciarmi andare e restare qui, con te, in quest’ombra dilagante. E’ così rassicurante l’idea, confortante: un’eternità di buio, insieme. 

Ma tu non saresti tu, e non mi lasceresti spegnere, a costo di disperdere quel poco calore che ancora resta tra le mie mani posate sul tuo cuore, tu ci proveresti. E così, nel nulla dilagante, richiamo a me quella poca luce che mi appartiene, che è mia solo perché tu me l’hai regalata. La sento defluire dal mio corpo per concentrarsi dove i nostri corpi si uniscono, un mio ultimo regalo per te, il dono di una vita che non è mai stata mia. 

E poi lo sento, un battito, che si propaga dalla punta delle mie dita, fino al mio cuore ormai rallentato, che risponde però al tuo richiamo. Comincia così una danza, ora debole, poi sempre più incalzante, un ritmo che sento crescere dentro di me e che lega la mia sopravvivenza alla tua. I nostri cuori cominciano a rincorrersi, un battito dopo l’altro, sempre più vicini, fino ad ora. 

Un sospiro. 

L’unisono. 

Il mondo rinasce. 

Il mio nulla risuona. 


End file.
